


70% Proof

by Emmuzka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmuzka/pseuds/Emmuzka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Valentine's Day is coming, and it's easy as one-two-three to send an anonymous candygram to your crush, right? </i>A high school AU with a spoonful of romance and a large heap of cluelessness, sprinkled with a hint of teen angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	70% Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for Anathema64 in Kradamvalentine 2011 fic challenge.

Adam stood in the middle of the kitchen, still undecided. Today was the last day for the school Valentine mail. The day before Adam had used an hour (a fucking hour!) going through the Valentine chocolates and candies in pink and red displays. He would send a Valentine to Kris Allen. He would!

Nothing had felt right. It was all just so cheesy. In the end he'd used the money to buy a donut from Starbucks for himself and called it a day.

It wasn't the candy that had been wrong, it was Adam that was wrong. Sending a candygram to Kris Allen would only be asking for trouble. Kris would show it to his jock friends, a gift from the big fat ginger who they called fag behind his back (and sometimes to his face, too). Did it even make any sense to send a gift to a guy who'd spoken to him exactly once? (That had happened when they'd both missed the bus to some school trip, and they'd stood there awkwardly and joked about it, and then some Kris's friend who'd skipped the trip _on purpose_ drove in front of them and picked Kris up. Adam had spent his day at the library.) But, still. Kris was cute and he seemed kind and Adam had a crush on him like whoa.

Wasn't it too late to come up with anything, anyway? He had nothing, and soon Neil would come to see what was the holdup. And no way in hell would he explain his problem to Neil.

At the last second, Adam grabbed a bar of chocolate from the kitchen cabinet. It was a plain bar of 70% dark cocoa, a some kind of premium product since his mom didn't believe in extra carbs, nothing that anyone would give as Valentine chocolate, but that was all that they had.

The Valentine mail "baggage drop" was arranged this year in the library, where the almost-deaf-and-blind librarian was supposed to keep an eye of it to prevent sabotage. It worked, since the supposed supervision kept the "mail secret", well, a secret. It also led to a lot of sneaking around in the library around lunch hour.

As always, the Valentine-mail-candrygram-fucking teddy bears holding hearts -hullabaloo had been arranged by the seniors. It was nice, in a way, although it was also used by the students to measure their popularity. It was kinda embarrassing when the mail was given out publicly and you got that one card from Danielle and that was it. At least this allowed you to send mail anonymously, though Adam never had before.

Adam held the bar, which was probably starting to melt in his sweaty hands while he went through his chicken shit antics. How loser-like would it be to send candy that wasn't even Valentine candy? He didn't even have a card to go with it. Hell, if he'd had a card, he could just send it without the chocolate, but now it was this or nothing. Maybe nothing would be better, after all.

He stood at the Valentine mail drop, trying to make the decision before anyone came to witness the school fag sending a Valentine. (Thankfully he also had Danielle's card. He could always pretend that the chocolate was for her, too. Maybe.)

 _Fuckety-fuck._ Adam almost ripped the package open, to just give up and stuff his face with the chocolate, but then thought otherwise. He would send it anonymously, then. If Kris laughed at it, or throw it away, at least he wouldn't know who had sent it.

Adam checked again that he wasn't watched, and then dug a thick silver felt-tip pen (It was for marking CDs, okay?) from his bag, and wrote Kris's name straight to the chocolate wrapping. It looked pretty nice, since the wrapping was dark brown, almost black. As an afterthought, he quickly drew a heart, too. There. Adam dropped his little gift and Danielle's card into the improvised mailbox before he'd have a chance to change his mind.

Adam felt like an idiot about it only a minute later. Because who sends a non-valentine Valentine on Valentine? Kris was popular and had always received tons of gifts. He probably wouldn't even notice this unremarkable one. But at least he'd done it. End of story.

***

It felt stupid to sneak around the library, waiting for the right moment to dump your stuff in the Valentine drop unnoticed, but, whatever. Everyone did it.

So Kris' only real obligation was to send some little things to all the girls in his circle of friends, and that was already taken care of. But this year, he would also send something special. It would be special, because he had a damn crush, and it was for a _boy_ even. Adam Lambert. Adam was cute, and big, and Kris wanted to mountain climb him (though even the thought made him blush). Kris had spent plenty of time Adam-watching. Also, Kris had heard him sing, and Adam had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard live. Kris wanted to write songs for Adam to sing. Yes, pathetic.

Kris had had a hard time choosing the gift the previous day. He wanted to give more than a card. Teddy bears and other stuff like that were out, so chocolate it was. But what kind of Valentine chocolate you gave to a guy?

Kris had thought that the gift could work as a clever icebreaker, but now he wasn't so sure. What if Adam wasn't gay? Everyone thought he was, but Kris knew better than to think that the school consensus would automatically be any kind of truth. The big problem was, how did you meet new people, anyway? Usually when you were interested in somebody, it was someone you kind of already knew. You just asked around, and surely the girl (because it was supposed to always be a girl) was a friend of a friend. Usually, at this stage, even the asking around had done its purpose, and the girl (and a whole bunch of other people) knew about your interest. But what if your whole social circle was like from another world, then what? He'd cautiously checked around, and his and Adam's circles didn't overlap. At all. In romantic stories, they would end up with a shared school work assignment, but that just wasn't happening. And just going and talking to him? That just didn't happen. Not in this school.

Anyway. The mission was to drop the chocolate without anyone noticing. Kris had ended up with a high grade dark chocolate, because that was classy, and a card that wasn't. Kris suspected that he'd kind of accidentally-on-purpose come out to his mom when he'd asked an advice on choosing the gift, but, whatever.

Kris quickly taped the card to the chocolate (because it would have been too much to ask to actually come prepared, oh no) and wrote Adam's name to the pre-printed wish of the receiver to be one's Valentine. This was it. Except for the last second, he decided to leave his name out of it. Because what if someone would find out? So he was a bit of an asshole. What else was new?

***

When the time for the Valentine's delivery came (and boy did it feel like the long-lost cousin of ending as the last one when teams were picked in PE, as far as the humiliation went) Adam's first thought was that his gift was somehow delivered back to him. But no, that wasn't it. Along with Danielle's card, came a nice block of chocolate. Which just happened to be the exact same type as the one that he'd sent to Kris. But it wasn't the same one because it came with a standard-looking card. To: Adam. Be my Valentine. No signature. Hmm. It looked like a joke, but for some reason it didn't feel like one.

Oh well. Adam looked up from his gift, trying to locate Kris. Maybe he would manage to see Kris's reaction to his gift. If Kris even noticed, that is.

***

Oh boy. The guys who had delivered everything hadn't even bothered to dig Kris's gifts from their bags, but had unceremoniously dumped a whole bag in front of him. Kris looked into it. It was all very… pink. With some ruffles thrown between the red satin and gold foil. And then there was… huh. It was the same kind of chocolate that he had sent to Adam. It didn't have a name, but it had a heart drawn to it with a thick silver pen. That rang some bells. He knew one person who had that kind of a pen. He had spent a lot of time watching that person, after all. It couldn't be…

Kris raised his head to look at Adam. For some reason, Kris found Adam looking straight at him, holding the chocolate that Kris had sent. Adam's eyes widened in surprise, but he held Kris's gaze. Kris smiled at him, minutely, and gestured with the chocolate bar, first towards himself and then to Adam.

Adam blushed and made a little wave with his bar. "It's a date", Kris found himself mouthing soundlessly. Adam was pretty good at reading lips, Kris found out, since he just blushed more and held up his thumb to signal his answer. Yeah! Kris plopped a piece of chocolate in his mouth and settled to wait for the next recess.


End file.
